10x008 - Carrot
Plot Trivia *In this experiment, Jon spelled the microwave's name as "Gabriele," with only one "L." He realized the misspelling in the next episode, and her name was from then on spelled correctly, with two "L"s. Also: Gabrielle's lower third, which was just Goldstar in this episode, was changed to GoldStar Microwave. *The guys chose to use Gabrielle's "fresh vegetable" setting for the time, not just because a carrot is a vegetable, but because her "fresh vegetable" setting actually had a picture of a carrot on it. *Even though Jon mentioned in the annotations that they chose to do a carrot because it's supposed to make plasma like grapes, for some reason, experiment #36 (grapes) isn't in the related videos. *Jon said in the video that he thinks carrot was only requested about two times in all the years of the show, but he wanted to do it because of the plasma rumors. *Like the grapes, the reason that there probably wasn't any plasma was because the guys didn't cut the fruit/vegetable in half. *This is the first produce experiment to be declared a "bad idea." *Ryan's comment about "when in doubt, add tin foil" is a good rule of thumb for the show. The carrot is one of the countless experiments that got tin foil added to make something exciting happen. Also, the quote seems to spoof the catchphrase from the MythBusters' MacGyver special; "When in doubt, C4", in the sodium wall explosion myth. *Riley references his thumb injury that he got while pulling off the gutters on Jon's house. Normally, this probably would have been deleted by Jon, since it's an inside reference, but because Jon addressed Riley's thumb injury in one of his JAV videos, the viewers were able to understand the reference. *Gabrielle has a sticker on her inside reading the following text: We recommend using only 1.75 Oz popcorn bag. Larger sizes may get stuck causing possible burning of Kernels. Her twin sister Shelley has the same sticker on her inside. *When the guys started to use Gabrielle, her door already was a little awry and her down-right corner was damaged (this was not the case at her twin sister Shelley). This makes Gabrielle the third microwave which was damaged from the start, after Sandra and Sarah. This damage was done to her when Riley pushed her of a crate in his Training For The Microwave Show video. This is further backed up with that she landed hard on her down-right corner. The next time she appears on the video you can clearly see the damage done to her. Quotes *Jory: (opening Gabrielle) No button! Riley: AW! Look how sexy that is! Jory: Okay, let's put the carrot inside there. Riley: Oh, you want to put YOUR carrot inside! *Jory: What vitamin do you get from carrots? Jon: Uh, vitamin Eyesight! *Jory: Don't do carrots! Riley: I have a HARD carrot! Jon: Carrots do YOU! *Jory: (showing off his carrot) I chop off the green stuff, 'cause I'm Jewish! I chop off the green... (puts bra on head) Yarmulke (pronounced YAH-meh-kah)! Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2BbafI_Rak